Tortured Soul
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin is kidnapped by Count Dooku and tortured for information. The Jedi Council are unable to find him, Ahsoka is is his only hope. Set season Clone Wars season 1 in place of 'Dooku Captured'.
1. Prologue

_**TORTURED SOUL.**_

**_Anakin is kidnapped by Count Dooku and tortured for information. The Jedi Council are unable to find him, Ahsoka is is his only hope. Set season Clone Wars season 1 in place of 'Dooku Captured'._**

PROLOGUE.

"How could this have happened?"

They had planned everything, Anakin's 'capture' had been a ruse; at least it had supposed to have been, now both Dooku and Anakin had disappeared.

Yoda shook his head, "discovered our plan was, used against us, it has been."

yes, that much was certain. Obi-wan closed his eyes, "What about Anakin?"

"there has been no news of Skywalker or Dooku," Mace Windu sighed, "no one has heard anything.

Obi-wan out his head in his hands, concerned for his friend; he wasn't sure he really wanted to know what Dooku planned to do with him, he just wanted to rescue him. But to do that, he needed to know where Anakin was; and that was something no one knew.

S*W*T*C*W.

Anakin hung suspended in the restraining force field, Dooku stood in front of him smiling. "I don't suppose you would make this easy and just tell me what I want to know?"

Snorting Anakin shook his head, "I won't tell you anything."

Nodding Dooku sighed, "then you leave me no choice."

xxx

_I know it is short; next chapter will be longer. Next Chapter will also contain torture - As serious and bad as I can get it - don't hate me._


	2. Chapter 1

_**TORTURED SOUL.**_

**_Anakin is kidnapped by Count Dooku and tortured for information. The Jedi Council are unable to find him, Ahsoka is is his only hope. Set season Clone Wars season 1 in place of 'Dooku Captured'._**

Anakin screamed in pain, his body convulsing as the electricity tore through him. It had been going on like this for days now, constant agonising pain; he hadn't had a moments respite in six days._  
_

"You can end all of this, if you tell me what I want to know."

The lightning stopped and Anakin panted heavily, his shoulders heaving. "No," he stared Dooku and shook his head, "I would rather die than tell you anything."

"Don't be boring Skywalker," Dooku smiled and lightning shot from his fingertips. "Everyone who says that dies," he watched as Anakin screamed, this time he waited almost a full minute before he stopped. "Tell me where the Jedi plan to attack next, and I will let you live."

Anakin snorted and raised his head, "right... I tell you what you want to know, and you'll just let me go?" Shaking his head, Anakin snorted again. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

Dooku folded his arms, "you would really prefer to undergo weeks or months of agonising torture day after day, rather than tell me one little thing?"

"I won't betray the Republic," Anakin's breathing was harsh and laboured, "I won't tell you anything."

xxx

Ahsoka lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling; Anakin had been Dooku's prisoner for almost a full week, and after all that time, no one had been able to find anything that could tell them where he was; she wanted to help him, she had to help him. The problem was, that she had no idea where to look. Her eyes closed, and as she drifted into sleep, she could have sworn she heard her Master calling her...

... _Her eyes opened, only they weren't hers; she saw Dooku smiling at her, then she blinked - Anakin, she was seeing and feeling what he felt; it was like she was him - The Electro-staff slammed into her/his chest at the same time as the Neuronic whip struck her/his back then lightning erupted from Dooku's fingers, her/his mouth opened releasing a horrible, agonised scream_

_"You will tell me everything I want to know..."_

Ahsoka woke with a shriek, her chest heaving, eyes wide with horror; she knew what she had seen was real, knew that Anakin was suffering. Staggering to her feet, Ahsoka ran from her room; The Council had to know.

xxx

"He's out there somewhere," Obi-wan sighed and shook his head, "we can't give up."

Mace Windu nodded, "I agree, but after all this time_" the older Jedi sighed, "there's little hope he's lasted this long."

"No," he knew what Master Windu was saying and he refused to believe it, "Anakin's not dead." He couldn't be; it was one thing that he simply refused to believe, Anakin was alive, he knew it, and he would find him. He would rescue his friend, no matter what it took. "if he was dead, we would have heard about it."

"Alive, he may be." Yoda said softly, "but where he is, know that we do not."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, "if we knew why Dooku had taken him, we might be able to anticipate what he's planning to do."

"He's torturing him," Ahsoka's voice came from the Council Chamber doors.

As Obi-wan looked at her, he saw her small body shaking, "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, Ahsoka closed her eyes. "While I was sleeping, I had a vision of Master Anakin..." Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka looked at the Jedi masters. "Dooku's torturing him for information."

Obi-wan knew his reaction was mirrored by the others as he stared at Ahsoka in horror.

xxx

Anakin's breath shook as he gasped for breath, his eyes were closed and his jaw clenched tight as he tried not to scream every time the whip struck his back sending powerful electrical charges through his body.

The Magnaguard in front of him thrust the Electro-staff into his stomach, Anakin screamed as his body convulsed; a few seconds later the Magnaguard pulled the electro-staff away from his chest.

Panting Anakin closed his eyes, Dooku had left an hour ago; he had ordered the two Magnaguards to continue with his torture until he returned. the Electro-staff slammed into his chest while the whip continued to strike his back; throwing back his head, Anakin screamed_

"That's enough."

Anakin sagged in the restraining force field, his chest heaving he opened his eyes, Dooku smiled at him. "Well Skywalker, are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**TORTURED SOUL.**_

**_Anakin is kidnapped by Count Dooku and tortured for information. The Jedi Council are unable to find him, Ahsoka is is his only hope. Set season Clone Wars season 1 in place of 'Dooku Captured'._**

CHAPTER TWO.

Dooku sighed and shook his head, Skywalker's strength was unfathomable, and highly frustrating; after a week and a half of constant torture, he still resisted.

Where he found the strength Dooku would never know, any other man would have caved long before now; but not Anakin, no Anakin Skywalker's strength seemed to be never-ending, no matter how hard he pushed the young Jedi simply refused to give in.

He would have to try harder, however finding something new was going to be difficult; he had used, neuronic whips, fire-whips, forced lightning, force choke, electro-staffs, energy batons_

All that, and Skywalker still refused to give in; he had sustained multiple broken bones, he had been starved, he hadn't been allowed more than an hours sleep a day, and none of it seemed to break his resolve.

If he didn't give him information soon, he would be forced to kill him; Anakin Skywalker was too dangerous to be left alive.

The thought of killing him gave Dooku some satisfaction, the Jedi was the cause of many defeats the Separatists had suffered; he fingered his lightsaber and smiled, imagining the ignited weapon thrust into Skywalker's chest_

Dooku's smile widened as he stared at his lightsaber that was now in his hand; he had found something new to torture his prisoner with after all.

xxx

"So what will it be today Dooku?" Anakin's voice was a harsh, grating croak. "Whips? Electro-staffs? Force lightning?"

Dooku smiled and shook his head, "oh no my friend." Igniting his lightsaber he stepped forward, "I thought we'd something new today." He stopped in front of him, "I will give you one chance before I begin." Lifting his lightsaber, he held it close to Anakin's chest, "you will tell me where all the republic outposts are."

Anakin stared at the lightsaber and swallowed, paling visibly; breathing deeply he shook his head, "I won't tell you anything."

Shrugging Dooku moved the lightsaber, laying the tip lightly against his chest; Anakin cried out at the searing pain, Dooku smiled slowly drawing his lightsaber downward.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he screamed, the lightsaber was pulled away and placed against his shoulder then dragged agonisingly down to his elbow; Anakin howled, his gasping breaths turning to desperate sobs.

"Tell me where the republic outposts are," Dooku pressed his lightsaber to Anakin's left ankle and trailed it up to his knee.

Crying out Anakin shook his head, "I... can't!"

"You will tell me," Dooku lightly slid his lightsaber across Anakin's abdomen; eliciting a short scream, "sooner or later, you will give in." He flicked the blade up along the right side of his ribs, "why not make it easy on yourself?"

Sobbing Anakin closed his eyes, "I..." Breathing heavily, he gritted his teeth and lifted his head, opening his eyes he stared at Dooku and shook his head, "I will _never_ tell you anything."

xxx

_ She was surrounded by thick, dense black fog; she could sense the darkside all around her. A figure appeared, moving towards her..._

_Aksoka's eyes went wide as he came into view, "Skyguy?"_

_"Ahsoka," Anakin's smile was a pained grimace, "help me..."  
_

_"We don't know where you are," Ahsoka bit her lip, "we've been looking everywhere_"  
_

_"No," Anakin shook his head and looked at her pointedly, "you. _You_ can help me Snips." He shuddered and winced in pain, "we're bonded..." the fog billowed around him, obscuring him from view. "You... Can... Find... Me..." _

_His voice grew further away with each word, Ahsoka ran forward, "Skyguy!"  
_

_"Find... Me..."  
_

Ahsoka sat bolt upright and gasped for breath, what did he mean? How could she find him? Swinging her legs out of her bed, she stood, there was only one way to get answers.

x

"You're certain it was Anakin?"

Ahsoka nodded, "absolutely, but I have no idea what he meant." Looking down she shook her head, "what did he mean? How can I find him, when no one else can?"

"I don't know Ahsoka," Obi-wan sighed, "did he say anything else?"

frowning Ahsoka closed her eyes, "he said that we were bonded." Looking at Obi-wan she shook her head, "I've never heard him sound so... So broken." It had been horrifying, "I feel like a failure, he's asking for help; and I can't give it."


	4. Chapter 3

_**TORTURED SOUL.**_

**_Anakin is kidnapped by Count Dooku and tortured for information. The Jedi Council are unable to find him, Ahsoka is is his only hope. Set Clone Wars season 1 in place of 'Dooku Captured'._**

CHAPTER THREE.

"Your friends have abandoned you," Dooku slashed his lightsaber across the back of Anakin's neck, "the only way you can end your suffering, is by telling me what I want to know."

Anakin screamed as the tip of the lightsaber was pressed hard against his left shoulder and held there, It was excruciating, panting he sobbed; his eyes squeezed tightly shut against the pain, "...Please... S-stop..."

"Tell me where the outposts are," Dooku applied a little more pressure, pushing his lightsaber deeper into Anakin's shoulder. "tell me, and then I'll stop."

Screaming Anakin shook his head, "I... !" He screamed again as the lightsaber was stabbed deeper into his shoulder, "I c-can't!"

"Give me a location," Dooku pressed a little harder and pulled his lightsaber down an inch, making Anakin howl. "Tell me where one outpost is, and I'll stop."

Anakin panted, choking on sobs; he couldn't do it, he couldn't betray the Republic. When Dooku pulled the lightsaber down again, Anakin let out an agonised scream. "Aridus! there's an outpost on Aridus!"

Dooku removed his lightsaber, "was that really so hard?" Anakin sobbed, his eyes closed as he hung his head in defeat. Smiling Dooku stepped back, "you've earned a short reprieve," he turned and walked to the door, "I'll be back in two hours."

x

Anakin cried silently, he'd failed, he'd given in; after two weeks, he'd finally caved. he had to get free, but escape was impossible; Panting he bit his lip, he needed help.

After his first four days he'd noticed that even while he was trapped in the containment field, he could still sense Ahsoka, since then he'd tried reaching her every time Dooku left him alone.

Breathing deeply, he forced himself to concentrate; closing his eyes, he focused and called to his Padawan.

xxx

_She was surrounded by the fog again, only this time it was denser, the darkside stronger._

_"Ahsoka..."_

_Her master appeared, and Ahsoka's eyes widened with horror; the last time he'd looked weak, but he'd been able to hide his injuries from her. This time_  
_

_his body was covered in burned gashes from a lightsaber, his ribs were covered with blue and black bruises, from his breathing she could tell he had broken ribs. "Skyguy_"  
_

_"Don't," Anakin shook his head, "there's no time Snips."  
_

_Frowning Ahsoka stepped froward, "what do you mean?"  
_

_"Protect Aridus..." The fog swirled around him, hiding him for a second; then it cleared again, 'you have to... protect Aridus..."_

_Aridus was where one of the republic's outposts were located, __she had a bad feeling._ "why?"  


_Anakin's face fell, "I couldn't..." Tears filled his eyes, "I told him..."  
_

_Her eyes widening, Ahsoka nodded. "Don't worry Master, we'll protect Aridus." biting her lip she looked down, "I don't know how to find you."  
_

_Anakin smiled slightly, "yes you do." His face contorted with pain and the fog billowed around him, "you've done it... before..." _

_His voice was fading fast, but Ahsoka still heard his last words.  
_

_"Remember... Master... Plo..."  
_

__Ahsoka surged upright, breathing heavily she slowly stood; Anakin was right, she'd found Master Plo, she could find him. But first, she had to tell the council about Aridus; they had to beat Dooku there.

Striding from her room, she headed to the Council Chambers.

_xxx  
_

__"he told Dooku where our outposts are?"

Ahsoka scowled at Master Windu, "he told Dooku about Aridus." she said angrily, "and if you'd seen him, you would understand." Looking down she shook her head, "he's lasted two weeks and told Dooku only one thing."

Obi-wan frowned, "Aridus will probably be where Grievous will attack next." Dooku wouldn't leave, not when Anakin had began to give in.

"He also told me how to find him," Ahsoka said looking up.

"How," Obi-wan looked at her, his eyes wide with hope.

Shrugging Ahsoka smiled slightly, "the same way I found Master Plo." Ahsoka licked her lips. "We have to help him," looking at the members of the Jedi Council she squared her shoulders. "I'm going to help him, either with help, or on my own."


	5. Chapter 4

_**TORTURED SOUL.**_

**_Anakin is kidnapped by Count Dooku and tortured for information. The Jedi Council are unable to find him, Ahsoka is is his only hope. Set Clone Wars season 1 in place of 'Dooku Captured'._**

CHAPTER FOUR.

Obi-wan brought his shuttle out of hyperspace, emerging only scant meters above Dooku's Star Destroyers hull. Obi-wan maneuvered the shuttle and landed undetected on the destroyer's superstructure, and powered down.

"Alright," motioned Rex forward. "You'll come with Ahsoka and me," at the Captain's nod, Obi-wan looked at Cody, Waxer and Boil "Wait for us here, we might need back up if things get... Difficult."

"Yes, sir!"

xxx

Anakin screamed in pain as the three magnaguards thrust the electro-staffs into him simultaneously, Dooku had left to over see the assault on Aridus; he had ordered the magnaguards to continue his torture until he returned, that had been almost a full day ago. He had been kept awake for nearly 23 hours, while the magnagurads tortured him.

The electro-staffs slammed into him again; one against his back, another against his chest and the third against his broken ribs on his left side. Anakin howled, his throat hoarse from dehydration and screaming.

The pain was unbearable, his entire body seared and pulsed with agonising, endless pain; he knew eventually he would break, knew that it was inevitable, there was only so much he could take.

But he also knew that he couldn't give in, he would not give up; Ahsoka would come, she would find him...

... she was his only hope.

As the electro-staffs slammed into him again, Anakin threw back his head and howled.

x

Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Rex crept down the hallway, towards the holding cells.

"Ahhh!"

Obi-wan froze, his heart breaking at Anakin's agony filled howl. "Come on!" He broke into a run, using the Force to sense his former Padawan. He paused at the door to the holding cell, mentally bracing himself; then he and Ahsoka pulled the door off from the cell.

Nothing could have prepared them for what the saw next, three magnaguards held electro-staffs against Anakin; two against his chest, one thrust against his back.

Ahsoka lunged forward, cutting the first two in half with one swing of her lightsaber, Obi-wan dealt with the last magnaguard and slashed through the controls of the containment field.

Anakin crumpled, falling forward_

Rex caught him, gently lowering him to the ground. "General Skywalker?"

Anakin didn't move, the only sign he was still alive was the shallow rising and falling of his chest each time he breathed. Obi-wan and Ahsoka knelt beside him, Reaching out, Ahsoka bit her lip and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Skyguy?"

He jerked at the sound of her voice, his breathing shook slightly and his eyes fluttered open weakly; he blinked once, twice, three times, then his mouth twitched in an attempt at a smile that looked more like a grimace. "...Knew you could find... me Snips."

Rex smiled and gently gripped Anakin's left arm, "we need to get you out of here."

"I couldn't... Agree more," Anakin staggered, his legs folding beneath him as he tried to stand; gasping in pain, Anakin squeezed his eyes shut as waves of agony shot through his body at the movement.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan stared at him in concern, "can you move?"

Breathing as deeply as he could with his broken ribs, Anakin leaned heavily on Rex. "Just get me... Out of here." He would make it, he had to; he didn't want to spend another minute on board Dooku's ship.

x

Anakin gasped in pain, his body shaking as he walked painstakingly slowly, leaning heavily against Rex; breathing hard as the Captain supported almost all his weight.

"It's ok Anakin," Obi-wan smiled faintly; trying to hide his horror at the state Anakin was in, trying to hide his anger at what Dooku had done; Anakin was covered with deep burned gashes from Dooku's lightsaber, welts from whips criss-crossed his back and shoulders, red, purple and black bruises covered his sides, dark black rings circled his eyes... "We're nearly there."

Anakin nodded weakly, not trusting his voice; he didn't want Obi-wan - or Rex or Ahsoka - to know how much pain he was in, didn't want them to know how every step sent waves of agonising pain through his skull, how his chest seared with pain with every breath, how his entire body seemed to burn with throbbing nauseating pain. Instead, he forced himself to continue and tried to ignore how his body screamed in agony with every single step; his eyes widened as seven super battle droids blocked their way.

Obi-wan swore, "not good."

Rex glanced behind them and groaned, "it just got worse." Five more super battle droids walked up the way the had come, swallowing Rex started to lower Anakin to the ground_

The volley of blaster fire that came from in front to them, took them completely by surprise; the seven super battle droids fell to the floor, revealing Cody, Waxer and Boil, who immediately fired on the remaining super battle droids.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka grinned, simultaneously attacking the remaining three droids. Obi-wan looked at Cody and smiled, "your timing couldn't have been better."

Anakin suddenly groaned, his legs collapsing under him. Rex grunted, staggering as he found himself supporting the full weight of the tortured Jedi before he lowered him to the floor. Obi-wan quickly knelt beside him, "Anakin?" His friend's eyes fluttered, but didn't open; he was fading fast, reaching out Obi-wan shook Anakin's shoulder gently. "Anakin!" This time there was no response, the young Jedi remained deathly still.


	6. Chapter 5

_**TORTURED SOUL.**_

**_Anakin is kidnapped by Count Dooku and tortured for information. The Jedi Council are unable to find him, Ahsoka is is his only hope. Set Clone Wars season 1 in place of 'Dooku Captured'._**

_Padme/Anakin reveal in this chapter + Padme pregnancy (because I always liked the idea, and most married couples have their fist child in their first year of marriage.). Don't like, don't read.  
_

CHAPTER FIVE.

Padme sat by Anakin's bed, he'd been unconscious for three days; and that was after he'd spent two days in a bacta tank traveling back to Coruscant. Closing her eyes she shook her head as she thought about the last two weeks.

When she had heard about Anakin's 'disappearance' two weeks ago, she had gone to Chancellor Palpatine, who had told her that everything involving Anakin's 'situation' was strictly confidential and that he couldn't tell her anything.

So, she had gone to the Jedi council.

Smiling slightly she chuckled, when she had stormed into the council chamber she had been furious.

**_Two weeks previously._**

_"Where is he?"  
_

_Obi-wan stared in shock, Padme was furious; her face creased with worry and anger and frustration.  
_

_"Padme_"  
_

_She stopped in the middle of the chamber, folded her arms and__ shook her head, "Where is Anakin?" _  


___Yoda shook his head, "tell you this, we cannot."  
_

___"You will tell me what has happened to him!" ____Padme glared around at the Jedi Masters _"I have every right to know where he is, and what has happened to him!"  


___"And what right would that be?" Master Windu asked, "why do you think you have the right to order the Jedi, Senator Amidala?"  
_

___"He is my husband,and the father of my baby!" She blinked and covered her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that; looking at the stunned, shocked looks on the Jedi Master's faces, Padme closed her eyes._ Ani, what have I done? ___  
_

___"Married to Young Skywalker you are?" Yoda asked, leaning forward.  
_

___"Yes," licking her lips, Padme swallowed. "Since Geonosis, we married when he escorted me back to Naboo." taking a deep breath, Padme squared her shoulders. "I know that it is forbidden," she said quietly, "but after the events at Geonosis, we could not ignore our feelings."  
_

___Master Windu shook his head, "this is a serious breach in the code."  
_

___"I think we have more pressing matters to deal with now, we should deal with this when Anakin is present." Obi-wan cut in, he looked at Padme and sighed. "You wanted to know what happened to Anakin?"  
_

___Padme felt her heart clench at the look in Obi-wan's eyes, "what's happened?"  
_

___"You should sit," Obi-wan swallowed and closed his eyes, "this won't be easy to hear."  
_

___**present time.**  
_

"Ani, please wake up." The council was still undecided about Anakin's fate, although it was promising that at least half of the Jedi Master's had sided with allowing him to remain in the Jedi Order.

"Anakin, please." She needed him now more than ever, "i can't raise our son without you." When she had heard that he was Dooku's prisoner; the shock had made her go into labour, two and a half months early. She smiled at the baby resting on her lap, he was gorgeous; with white blonde fuzzy hair and grey eyes.

"How is he?"

Looking up at Ahsoka, Padme shrugged. "He's still unconscious."

Ahsoka smiled, "I meant little Rex."

Padme smiled, her son was named after Captain Rex; Rexan Skywalker. 'He's a good boy," he was too, the little baby was quiet; he almost never cried. Except every time they entered Anakin's room; for some reason he would immediately start to cry, he was easy to quiet down, but why he cried on entering the room, Padme couldn't explain.

"he's so cute." Ahsoka smiled and sat beside her, "you're lucky."

Yes she was lucky, Rexan had nearly died; for almost three days, she had been sure he wasn't going to make it. Her son had been so small and weak - he had been so small she had been able to hold him cradled in her hands - now he was a strong little baby - still so small, but in the last week he had grown a lot; almost doubling in size from when he had been born. "I just wish Ani was awake to see him," she couldn't wait to show him their son.

xxx

Anakin was warm, he frowned and took a deep breath noticing the pain - or the lack pain - for two weeks, all he had felt was pain. Opening his eyes, Anakin blinked; his eyes focused on the figure sitting beside the bed.

Obi-wan sat with his head in his hands, Anakin felt the worry coming off his friend in waves. Smiling he weakly sat up, Obi-wan didn't move; he hadn't noticed Anakin's movement, grinning Anakin fought the urge to laugh, "boo!"

Obi-wan jerked, looking up he blinked and grinned. "Well, it's about time." Sitting forward, "how are you feeling?"

Anakin cocked his head, "hungry," his stomach growled in perfect timing.

Obi-wan laughed, "well, while I get you something to eat. I'll leave Padme to explain the newest trouble you've caused."

Anakin frowned, "what did I do now?"

"We know about your marriage," Obi-wan told him, "Padme accidentally let it slip."

Anakin stared at Obi-wan in shock, then he bit his lip and looked down. "How much trouble am I in?"

"The Council is undecided about what to do," Obi-wan smiled, "I'll let Padme explain." Standing, Obi-wan headed for the door.

x

Anakin's eyes went wide as Padme walked in, cradling a tiny bundle in her arms. She smiled and walked quickly across to the bed, "Ani!"

He blinked at the baby in her arms, then he noticed_ "You're..." Blinking he shook his head, "our baby...?"

Nodding Padme held out the tiny baby, "I named him Rexan. Like we talked about, when we were 'discussing' baby names."

Anakin grinned and sat up so he could see his son, "hes so... tiny." His son was perfect, his hand shook as he reached out to gently stroke his tiny cheek.

"Here," Padme gently placed him in Anakin's arms, smiling she sat down. "I went into labour when I found out Dooku had you, it was too much of a shock I guess." Then she frowned, "this is the first time he hasn't cried when we've come in here."

Anakin looked down at Rexan, "he cried when he came in here?"

"Every time," Padme shook her head, "I don't understand why he's so quiet now."

Anakin held his son close, and smiled at him. "He's gorgeous," grey eyes peered up at him, filled with trust and, something Anakin couldn't quiet place. Looking up at Padme, he frowned. "How did I get here? The last thing i remember, is being on Dooku's ship."

Padme smiled, "well..."

**_five days previously._**

___"We have to get him out of here now."Obi-wan's voice was thick with worry, if they didn't get Anakin help soon... _

_Rex heaved Anakin onto his shoulders as gently as he could, "then we'd better get moving."  
_

_Obi-wan lead the way, Rex was right behind him with Cody, beside him on his left, Waxer was on his right and Boil behind him, Ahsoka was last. They moved quickly, hurrying back to the shuttle; all of them aware of how weak Anakin was becoming with every passing minute._

_x  
_

_Obi-wan and Ahsoka leaped into the shuttle, Rex and Cody gently lowered Anakin down to them, while Waxer and Biol held off the battle droids. Holding Anakin carefully, Obi-wan and Ahsoka lowered him onto the single bed on the shuttle.  
_

_Rex jumped down, followed by Cody, the Boil and Waxer was last. Obi-wan powered up the shuttle, and detached from Dooku's Star destroyer.  
_

_**present time.**  
_

Padme shrugged and stroked her the top of Rexan's head, "Admiral Yularen had the _Resolute_ only minutes from Dooku's Star Destroyers location, you were in a bacta tank for two days, until the _Resolute_ arrived on Coruscant."

Anakin blinked, "Rex carried me all the way to the shuttle?"

Padme smiled, "why do you think I named our son after him?"

Anakin stared at his son, he smiled and shook his head. "I can't believe how tiny he is." At almost three weeks old, he was now a little bigger than a normal newborn baby. Rexan stared up at Anakin and smiled. "He's smiling at me," Anakin looked at Padme, "he's smiling."

"he's been doing that for a few days now," Padme said laughing at the incredulous look on Anakin's face. "he can laugh too," her son's laughter was so adorable, reaching out a hand, Padme tickled him under his tiny chin.

Rexan squealed, giggling up at her.

Anakin grinned, 'he's amazing."

Obi-wan chuckled from the door, "why don't you give him to Padme so you can eat." he entered carrying a tray in one hand, "unless you're no long er hungry...?"

Anakin shook his head, "are you kidding, I'm starving!" Lifting Rexan, he gently handed him over to Padme. The little baby instantly started to cry, his eyes still locked on Anakin. "It's ok," reaching out Anakin rested his hand on the back of Rexan's head, "I'm just here."

Rexan stopped crying the moment Anakin spoke, grinning he ruffled the fuzzy hair on his head. "I guess he likes me." Lowering his hand, he reached for the tray in Obi-wan's hand; Rexan screwed up his face and howled, screaming in Padme's arms.

Anakin winced at the sound_

And froze, his eyes widening as he stared at his son; he could hear his son crying through the Force! Looking at Obi-wan he swallowed, "you can't hear him through the Force?"

"No," Obi-wan frowned, "you can?"

Anakin nodded and stroked his son's cheek, "I can." The moment he touched him, Rexan quieted. Anakin blinked, completely shocked. Closing his eyes, Anakin used the Force to sense his son's feelings; what he felt rocked him to the core, love, trust, and recognition - his son knew who he was! Looking at Padme he swallowed, "he knows me..." his voice was shaking as he stared back at his son, "he knows I'm his father."

Padme gaped in shock, "how could he possibly know?"

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know_" He froze and cocked his head, "you said he cried every time you came in here?"

"Yes," Padme stared at her son, her eyes wide.

Anakin took Rexan into his arms, "he didn't cry this time though." His eyes widened, "because I was awake." Staring at his son in shock, Anakin felt his heart swell with love; his son had been crying for him, his son had wanted him, loved him in an instant. Looking at Ob-wan he shook his head, "how is this possible?"


	7. Chapter 6

_**TORTURED SOUL.**_

**_Anakin is kidnapped by Count Dooku and tortured for information. The Jedi Council are unable to find him, Ahsoka is is his only hope. Set Clone Wars season 1 in place of 'Dooku Captured'._**

_**CHAPTER SIX.**_

_"... You will give in ..."  
_

_Pain seared down his back, white hot agony as the lightsaber trailed along his spine. His throat was raw as he screamed, "never! I. Will. Never_ AH!"_

_The lightsaber stabbed in his right thigh, fire burned through him, he screamed_  
_

Anakin gasped, his chest heaving as he woke; a dream, it was just a dream. Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath, and another and another, trying to quell the terror surging through him.

It had been a week since he woke up, a week since he found out about his son.

A week plagued by nightmares.

He hadn't told anyone, had pretended he was fine; he didn't want anyone to know how terrified he was, how how shattered his confidence was.

xxx

"How is he?"

Obi-wan shrugged as he sat in the Council Chamber, "he seems fine," And that was the problem.

Ahsoka frowned, "you don't think he's ok?"

"i think he wants us to believe he is alright," Obi-wan said quietly, "But no one could be ok after what he suffered."

Ahsoka looked at the floor, "I should have been able to find him sooner." If she had, he wouldn't be as badly injured and he might have been ok.

Obi-wan shook his head, "none of us could find him Ahsoka. But you did, you saved him."

Padme cleared her throat, standing in the door she sighed. "I think we need to focus on how our plan was used against us." She said, holding Rexan in her arms, "Anakin told me that when he was caught, the pilot was told to move the Star Destroyer before the Jedi arrived."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, they had a traitor among them.

"Know anything else, does he?" Yoda asked.

Padme shook her head, "he wouldn't talk about anything after that, at least, nothing involving Dooku." Rexan screamed in her arms, his face turning red as he cried. "Shhh," Padme cuddled him close, "it's ok." Rexan quieted, though he still sobbed every few seconds.

"is he alright?"

Looking at Ahsoka, Padme sighed, "I think he wants Anakin."

Ahsoka smiled and shook her head sadly, "unfortunately, so does Dooku."

Rexan threw back his head and howled, this time no amount of shushing stopped his insistent cries. "Do me a favour please," Anakin's voice was strained as he walked to Padme and took Rexan, "and stop saying his name."

Padme frowned, "why?"

Anakin snuggled Rexan close, "because every time you say it, he starts crying." Looking at his son, Anakin rested his forehead against Rexan's, "it's alright, he can't hurt us here."

Obi-wan stood and gently guided Anakin to a seat, "he can't possibly know who D_" At Anakin's sharp look he raised his hands, "who he is."

"He can and he does." Anakin said still soothing his son, "we're bonded strongly through the Force. he may not know or understand everything I do, but he know who _he_ is and he can feel the pain _he_ caused."

"How strong is your bond?" Master Windu asked, his shock mirror by Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Yoda.

Anakin shrugged, finally calming Rexan. "I feel his emotions like my own," looking at him Anakin smiled, "when he really wants attention, I can hear his thoughts."

"He's one month old," Ahsoka shook her head, "is it even possible for him to have readable thoughts?"

Anakin nodded, "for you, that would be true." Looking up, he shrugged, "his thoughts aren't fully formed. It's more like a suggestion of a need or a desire, if he sees something he likes or thinks is interesting, he can project that image with a feeling."

Yoda frowned curiously, "an unusual child, he is."

Padme was frowning, something had been niggling at her for a while now, something about Rexan_ Her eyes widened, "I went into labour moments before I found out Anakin had gone missing." She had been just entering the Senate Building when the first contraction had begun.

Anakin frowned, "how long did it take for you to find out something had gone wrong?"

"A few hours," Obi-wan told him, looking at Anakin he shook his head, "why?"

Anakin raised a hand, "looking at Padme, he took a deep breath. "How long after you were told what had happened to me was Rexan born?"

"The medical droids had to operate to save him," Padme told him, "it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, why?"

Anakin stared at Rexan in shock, a few hours after he had been captured, he had felt a tremor through the Force, moments later he had felt hope and joy and love_ "I felt it." Looking up, Anakin swallowed staring at Padme incredulously, "I felt the moment our son was born."


	8. Epilogue

_**TORTURED SOUL.**_

**_Anakin is kidnapped by Count Dooku and tortured for information. The Jedi Council are unable to find him, Ahsoka is is his only hope. Set Clone Wars season 1 in place of 'Dooku Captured'._**

_**EPILOGUE.**_

Anakin stared at Obi-wan, surely he had misheard. "The Council has accepted my marriage to Padme?"

Obi-wan nodded, "yes." He smiled and looked at Rexan who was fast asleep in Anakin's arms, "you have your son to thank for that." He said with a shrug, "with how you are bonded, it would be interesting to see what the pair of you can do together." Of cause, that would be a long time in coming; but already it was obvious that Anakin and Rexan would do incredible things.

Anakin looked down at his son, "I still can't figure out if he made Padme go into labour early to help me, or if it was just a huge coincidence." Whatever the case, Rexan's birth had strengthened him; with his bond to his son, Anakin was at least twice as powerful as he had been.

Obi-wan shook his head, "does it matter?"

"No," Anakin grinned, "I'm just glad he's here."

Obi-wan sat beside his friend, "Anakin, are you alright?"

"No," Anakin closed his eyes, "I thought that if I could fool everyone that I was 'ok' for long enough, that I might be able to trick myself into believing it too."

Looking at Obi-wan he shook his head, "I'm not ok. I haven't slept a full night in weeks. I think about what he did to me, and I can't breathe." His voice broke and his shoulders began to shake, "I can't... I haven't been able to train with my lightsaber because the moment anyone ignites theirs, I have a panic attack so bad that I end up shaking on the ground."

Obi-wan sighed, "no one expects you to be alright after what you went though," Obi-wan told him, "stop trying to force yourself to get better and let yourself recover." he smiled gently, "take your time, don't throw yourself into anything to fast, deal with one thing at a time."

He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "you're not alone Anakin."

Looking down at Rexan, Anakin smiled and brushed back his blonde hair; his son, he was perfect, innocent. Anakin closed his eyes, he didn't want his son growing up in a war, he wanted him to know peace, to be safe.

"I will not let my son be raised in a war," Anakin took a deep breath and looked up, his eyes gleamed with renewed life and confidence. "I will recover, and when I do, I will end this war."

_Yes, it's short. But I am going to do a sequel, it will be based after ROTS - beginning with an alternate ending for ROTS. The Title for the sequel will be 'Son Of The Chosen'.  
_


End file.
